1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of high voltage separable connector systems and more particularly to a 600-Amp stick-operable connector system used to interengage electrical apparatus with high voltage cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper maintenance procedures in high voltage systems involving transformers or switches and cable systems require that the system be de-energized and isolated by opening the switches at both ends of the cable run. The cable system is then tested to ascertain that it is actually de-energized and then each phase is grounded at both ends to prevent injury should the cable system become accidentally energized. Finally, the cables are removed from the switch or transformer bushings to achieve a visible break between the cables and their respective bushings.
A far simpler method for connecting and disconnecting transformers and switches with cable systems which did not require the physical movement of the 600-Amp cable to a parking station remote from its usual position and which still gave the required visual break which facilitated the testing and grounding of each phase was shown, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,895, issued Jan. 24, 1989, entitled 600-Amp Hot Stick Operable Screw-Assembled Connector System by Alan D. Borgstrom and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention and by this reference incorporated herein as if the same were reproduced herein. The device of that patent uses a contact extender in each of its "T" shaped cable connectors and in the assembly of the bushing extender to the apparatus bushing into which the threaded studs of the link are screwed to assemble the link with the cable connector and bushing extender. Despite great care in the design to insure that all components are aligned before the link bolts are extended and threadably engaged with the contact extenders, some users fear that the link bolts and contact extenders can be cross threaded thereby preventing proper coupling and uncoupling of the link with the cable and apparatus bushing.